Moodulated Memories
by JPMod
Summary: Kim and Ron recall why they remained friends after "Emotion Sickness".  Story 3 of the 'Kim Possible: The University Years' series  Oneshot. Slight editted for canon correction


In response to feedback regarding "The New Kid on the Block":

SestrenNK – As you may see after reading this story, Debra is definitely not going to be Kim's rival. I made her as Kim's newest friend, given they have things in common regarding being popular. Besides, their friendship would later be essential in future stories I'm thinking.

Hbkfan84 – Maybe, maybe not. I'm thinking of the possibility of Monique and Felix as a couple. However, I'm also thinking of the possibility of Debra and Felix. (shrug) I'll see as the series progresses. :)

In response to feedback regarding "Bad Boy vs Bad Girl":

Truec – Seems so far, the story is acceptable in the format it is.

Lonestarr – Everyone have their views on what they deemed to be the **funniest** KP episode. You may see "Fearless Ferret" as the funniest, but it is not the funniest in my book. I did said "I think", showing it was my opinion that "Bad Boy" was the funniest. It still is my view that "Bad Boy" is the funniest for me, while "Fearless Ferret" isn't. To be honest, I never had laughed while watching "Fearless Ferret".

To everyone: The near-script format is the only way I could see making this humor story possible. Making into regular story format would loose the silliness of the 'Narrator'. I also want to point out that the story wasn't supposed to be taken seriously. It was slapstick humor. So regardless whether Evil Kim wouldn't do this or that, etc., I made them fight each other because it was part of the humor of the story. Same with how the other characters acted.

* * *

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories that Disney doesn't own are mine. :)

A/N: After seeing "Emotion Sickness" for the second time after a **long** time since I had last seen it, I felt the need to write up something in response to the episode. I certainly enjoyed the episode, especially seeing Kim crushing over Ron. Poor Ron. At the end, I could tell he was relieved that Kim was back to normal, but his words sounded he was also disappointed. So I had written up this story, part of my series, as to why Kim and Ron went back to their usual friendship despite what had happened. It had taken them god-knows how much longer until "So the Drama" until they had realized their feelings had grown beyond friendship.

By the way, if you **haven't** seen the episode "Emotion Sickness", this story would likely not make any sense until one have seen the episode.

Story rating: Rated K+ (aka PG)  
Written: May 2005

Summery: Kim and Ron recall why they remained friends after "Emotion Sickness".

* * *

_Kim Possible: The University Years_

Moodulated Memories  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

In a quiet corner of Upperton U's vast library, three female students were writing and studying as most students were seen doing in the library. One with raven hair was studying and taking notes on the human anatomy. Another, a redhead, was helping the third, a brown/blonde, in math.

The brown/blonde haired woman sighed and shook her head. "And I thought Math in high school was bad," she whispered. "This is worst." She brushed back a lock of hair that came loose from the French twist style.

"Well, this is university work, Debra," the redhead whispered back with a chuckle.

"Easy for you to say, Kim," Debra grossed a bit. "You're a junior, while I'm just a freshman."

The third woman spoke up. "Don't go berating yourself, Debbie. You'll be fine. If you can handle doing gymnastics, you can tackle school work."

Kim Possible gave her friend Monique a grateful smile before turning to her newest friend Debra Oxford Tsuda. "Monique is right, Debra. You can do it."

Debra gave a thankful grin before eyeing the math work in again. "Yeah, you're right. Just I barely passed Math in high school, and if I want to be an astronomer, I have to shift through all this. I'm lucky you're willing to help tutor me despite your own workload, Kim."

"No big," Upperton's captain of the girls' cheerleading squad mentioned with a pat on Debra's shoulder. "You'll get used to it in time."

So the three returned to their work.

It has been nearly two weeks since Kim met Debra that early morning at the university's dojo, where they had partnered up and workout together. Since then, Kim had introduced Debra to Ron, Monique, and Felix. Other than her roommate and some members of the girls' gymnastic team, Debra didn't have much in the way of friends who didn't care for her being famous. Kim, whom understood the feelings of being famous, was closer to understanding her feelings than any one else. It was no wonder Debra felt more drawn to Kim and her friends. Kim, Ron, Monique, and Felix, unlike most students, hadn't wanted to know Debra the gymnastic star; they had wanted to know Debra the person.

An hour after Debra finally had the hang of knowing how the complex mathematics work and Kim took out one of her schoolbooks to read, Kim noticed the time on her watch. "We've been here for hours. It's nearly 8 PM."

Monique gave a small yawn. "Yeah, girlfriend, I feel like jetting this place." She gave a small smile. "I wonder what the guys are doing."

Kim matched Monique's expression. "From the last time I spoke with Ron, he said that he, Felix, and George will be slacking off for a few hours tonight for a change." Both girls' smiles grew broader.

Debra was confused. "Exactly what will they be doing?"

Kim turned to her. "By now, I have no doubt they're in Ron's dorm room playing video games, listening to music, and just talk."

"I say we should crash their party." Monique mischiefly said with merry eyes.

Debra's eyes went wide. "Hello?" she whispered with a bit of heat. "You're talking about **entering** the boys' dorm building and crashing into someone's room."

Both Monique and Kim giggled, before Kim calmed down the younger woman. "No big, Debra. We all agreed to set at least once a week aside for either they can come over to our dorm room or we to theirs. We just hang out, talk, and have fun. They wouldn't be talking about girls if we come over there and we wouldn't talk about boys if they came over to our room. We all agreed to set this night aside for this week."

"Do you do this **every** week?" Debra was amazed.

Monique replied this time. "Almost. If neither side wants to come over to the other, no big. Midterms are mostly the time when we stop, given no one have time due to studies and papers. The midterms have recently just passed, so we all had decided to put this night aside to get together for an hour or two."

"Ummm…" Debra was lost for words. "Are boys and girls allowed into each others' dorm buildings?"

Kim chuckled. "Debra… Obviously neither boys nor girls are allowed to **live** in each other's dorm buildings, but there are no rules that said we couldn't visit, as long as we all observe the proper rules of behavior."

"In other words, Debbie," Monique chimed in, "as long as we don't go wild with the partying or anything that could disrupt others or break the law, we're cool." She grinned. "We're lucky Upperton U have each dorm room with its own bathroom. I heard of the single-sex **public** bathrooms some universities have in their dorm buildings. It would be weird if a boy or girl was in the other's dorm building and they have to use the restroom, given there would be no girls' bathroom in the boys' dorms or boys' bathroom in the girls' dorms."

Monique closed her books and notebooks before putting them in her backpack. "Come on. I want to check out what the boys are doing."

"Besides," Kim added, "you're welcome to come along. Nothing bad, I assure you."

Despite feeling slightly uncomfortable after what she was told, Debra was curious to see the inside of the boys' dorm building. She only had a couple times visited Kim and Monique's dorm room. "Sounds interesting. I'll come along."

After a couple minutes of packing their stuff, the three ladies headed out of the library toward the boys' dormitories. A few minutes later, Kim was knocking on the door of Ron's dorm room.

"Who is it?" Ron's voice was heard on the other of the door.

"It's us, Ron," Kim answered.

"Who's 'us'?" Ron's amused voice was heard.

"Like your girlfriend and Monique?" Kim crossed her arms with mock-ticked expression.

"Oh," Ron replied. "My girlfriend and Monique."

Monique pounded on the door. "Open this door, Stoppable, or your girlfriend will knock it down!"

The door opened with Ron standing there with his goofy grin. "No need to extort to violence, ladies. I'm sure we don't want to end up paying for a new door."

"No doubt," Kim smirked as she walked in and gave a quick kiss on the lips for her beau as she passed. Monique followed Kim, smirking.

"Debra!" Ron exclaimed upon seeing the freshman student. "Glad for you to join us!"

After Debra passed Ron, he closed the door. "Welcome to the Castle/Stoppable abode!"

Looking into the room, Debra saw it was the same size as a girls' dorm room. It was big enough for two beds and desks, one on either side of the room with some space in between. A door on the left led to the bathroom, which contained one sink, one toilet, and one shower/bathtub combo. A small closet for each student was near the windows.

As typical, given the limited space, there was stuff everywhere. Debra thought her dorm room was messy as was Kim and Monique's, but it was nothing compare to this room which look like it have everything everywhere.

"So this is what the typical boys' dorm room look like," Debra said.

"Yep," Monique replied as she sat on a bed. "Typical pigs as they are."

"Hey!" three male voices spoke up. Kim and Monique giggled, while Debra just smiled.

Kim standing near the other bed, opposite of Monique, pointed to the two boys who were playing a video game on the TV set that sat in the center of the room next to the windows. "You already met Felix, Debra."

"Hi, Deb!" Felix greeted with a smile while not leaving his eyes off the game, his fingers still playing on the controller.

"Felix," Debra replied with a grin at the wheel chaired young man.

"The other guy," Kim pointed to Felix's gaming partner sitting on a chair, "is Ron's roommate George Castle. George, this is Debra Oxford Tsuda."

"I would be a gentleman and greet you with a handshake, Miss Tsuda," George said with a grin, "but if I did, Felix would cream me." He too kept his eyes on the TV screen, fingers busy.

Debra grinned, taking in Mr. Castle's appearance with brown hair in a ponytail. "Quite understandable. Your reputation is on the line."

"His life is on the line," Felix joked.

"I can see that," Debra said with amusement, as she took in the life points remaining for each of the boys' game characters. "He's going to get creamed anyway."

"I recent that!" George cried, but his chuckle and big grin showed he took the ribbing in stride.

Monique frowned at the game the boys were playing. "Do you guys ever grow tire of playing that Zombie game?"

Ron gestured to the game. "This Zombie Mayhem 6! The sixth version is better than the last version."

"Uh-huh," Kim smirked. "Like version 5 was better than version 4, etc. It's just another way for the game company to get you guys to empty your wallets."

The boys just smiled, knowing the better part of valor not to reply to the truth Kim pointed out.

"You want a soda, Debra?" Ron asked. After seeing her nod, Ron picked up a can of soda from the small frig off the side. "There's nachos for you to eat," he pointed to the few Bueno Nacho's take-out orders on the beds as he handed Debra her soda.

Debra sat besides Monique as Ron and Kim sat on the other bed. Picking up a nacho, Debra grinned down at the other occupant of the bed besides Monique. "Hi, Rufus."

"Hi!" The little mole-rat chitered, before he ate a nacho. He then climbed up Debra's arm to stand on her shoulder and gave Debra a hug on the cheek. She chuckled and put a hand on his back as she returned the little embrace. She liked Rufus, recalling the time last week she first met the little guy when Ron brought him to the student center for dinner.

"No!" George cried as he frantically pressed control buttons. "NO! NO! NO!"

"Game over!" Felix exclaimed as he raised a fist in the air.

"Aw, man!" George said with a grin. "Good game, man." He gave Felix a high five before turning to face his guests, particularly Debra. "So, Debra, what do you think of our home."

Debra grinned as she shook her head while scanning the room. "Monique was right. You're pigs."

"And the girls are no better?" George replied. "The only time I've been in Kim and Monique's dorm room, I saw their laundry was piling up near the ceiling in one corner with various clothing all over the place."

"We're neater," Monique raised her chin at Castle.

"Right, sure," George smirked.

A photo in a frame on the nightstand next to the bed she was sitting caught Debra's attention. "I can tell this bed must be yours, Ron."

"Oh, really?" Ron grinned, eyes amused.

Debra returned the grin. "I doubt George would have a photo of you and Kim on his nightstand."

"Unless we're involved in a threesome," George joked.

Debra scrunched up her face on the thought. "Ewwwww!"

"Not funny, Castle," Monique snarled as did Kim. Ron and Felix looked the other way and just whistled a bit, playing ignorance.

Shaking her head from the image of such a threesome, Debra picked up the framed photo and took a closer look at it. It was obvious the photo was taken at some formal event. Ron was wearing a blue tux that look like what men wore 40 years ago. Kim was wearing an evening gown with a close to the same color as Ron's tux. Her hair was up in a nice flowing ponytail clipped at the back of the head.

Holding up the photo for Kim and Ron to see, Debra asked, "Prom night?"

"Prom night," Kim answered with a warm, loving expression, remembering that night. She felt Ron placed his arm around her waist and pulled her to him. She returned the embrace, savoring his closeness. "That photo was taken after Ron and I defeated Drakken and we returned home to change for the prom. Despite that my house was a mess after those Diablo robots wrecked it, my folks still wanted to take our picture when Ron came to pick me up."

Looking at the photo again, Debra gave a wistful smile. "So this is when you two realized your friendship had turned into love."

Monique smirked. "'Officially', Debbie, as a couple, but it wasn't the first time they had crushed on each other."

"Monique!" Kim cried, her cheeks blushing as did Ron's.

"Huh?" Debra was puzzled. "Are you saying that Ron and Kim fell in love **earlier**?"

"Not 'officially'," Monique quoted with her fingers.

"Okayyyyyyy…" Debra still was confused. "When did they 'unofficially,'" she quoted with her fingers, "fell in love."

Felix piped up. "The Moodulater Incident."

"Definitely the Moodulater Incident," Monique agreed with a smirk as she looked at Kim and Ron, the couple still blushing.

George chuckled. "I was told of this story last year. I wished I was there to see Kim running all over the high school after Ron."

Debra, looking at Kim, was even more confused. "You were running all over Middleton High after Ron?"

Sighing, Kim explained. "It's a long story." She told the entire story of how the Moodulator device worked and how she had happened to get the microchips on her by accident. She told of how the device, set on the 'love' setting, made her act totally out of character that she went after Ron like a lovesick girl. Ron blushed when Kim told of their 'date' to the Middleton Festival, Ron trying to 'break up' with her, and how Drakken damaged the device to make her went after Ron with hatred. She even told that Shego also had the device and had done the same toward Drakken as she was toward Ron.

By the time Kim finished the story Debra was amusedly surprised. "Wow." However her amusement waned into a frown. "Yet that doesn't explain everything. The moodulator made you love Ron, but how could this had been your 'unofficial' reckoning that you two loved each other if the device made you love Ron."

Looking at Ron with a small smile, which Ron returned with equal affection, Kim sighed before facing her newest friend.

"It **didn't** make me love Ron, Debra." Kim then began to tell the tale of the aftermath…

_Time: A few years ago._

Ron, in his usual red jersey, black shirt, and cargo pants, sighed as he walked toward his locker in Middleton High. It was Monday morning, the first school day after his Friday night 'date' with Kim at the Middleton Festival. That entire day was one he would never forget. It also would be the day no one in the school could forget the way Kim kept crushing over him and kissed him in front of her locker. Cheers and hoots from various students already had already greeted the blonde teen when he had entered the school, congratulating him and Kim in becoming a couple. He wondered how everyone would react toward the truth regarding the moodulators.

Far as he was concerned, as he opened his locker, it was still the right thing to do with 'breaking up' with Kim. He cherished their deep friendship that he worried anything more would destroy the bond they had since pre-k. Yet he felt a slight disappointment. Maybe because the kiss she gave him was not really her feelings after all.

Since their 'date', Kim and Ron spent the entire weekend apart, feeling ackward a bit regarding the moodulators. Ron hoped Kim would talk to him regarding what had happened, but Kim had said Saturday that she had some things to do and would talk to him on Monday. Well that day was here, and Ron felt insecure. He never thought talking to his best friend would be so terrifying.

Outside the school, Kim, in her green tank top and cargo pants, stood there staring at the entrance. This would be the first time since her 'date' with Ron that she would see him. So why did she felt like fleeing? This was after all just Ron. Maybe because she realized that not only she have to face Ron, she have to face everyone in the school after the way she acted toward Ron on Friday. Already some students, when they passed her to enter the school, congratulated her and Ron. It would not be easy to say that the whole 'crush' thing was caused by a microchip on the back of her neck.

"Hey, Kim!"

Kim was startled out of her wits before facing her other best friend. "Oh, hi, Monique."

"Whoa, girl! I didn't mean to scare you. You look like your mind was on Mars." Monique smiled slyly at Kim. "Thinking about Ron, eh?"

"Yeah," Kim replied, "but not the way you and everyone else in the school thinks." Realizing the time, Kim walked through the entrance toward her locker. "What had happened on Friday was a mistake."

Monique gasped. "Kim! Don't tell me you're saying that you don't love Ron!"

Kim opened her locker and prepared herself for her first class after homeroom. "Monique, hear me out." Kim explained everything about the moodulators. After she was finished, she could see disappointed in her best friend.

"Oh, poo," Monique said. "I felt giddy for you two. Now that I know it was caused by those microchips, I feel sorry."

"I'm not," Kim stated. "I don't want anything to ruin my friendship with Ron."

"So you don't love Ron?"

"In a way, I do, but not romantic love, Monique." She closed her locker and headed toward her homeroom. "Dr. Cyrus Bortel explained to me, when I had visited him on Saturday that the moodulators do not create emotions, just enhance the ones we already have toward something or someone."

"So you do love Ron." Monique's expression was turning sly again.

"Monique!" Kim gently laughed before sighing. "I feel a sort of friendship love for Ron. Given I didn't have any boyfriends, the chip must have locked on that part I felt for Ron and made it into something more."

Sighing herself, Monique eyed her friend. "I guess that makes sense."

When the two girls rounded a corner, they spotted the very person they were discussing. When he turned, he gave a smile, yet his eyes look sad. "Hi, KP! Monique!"

"Hi, Ron," Kim greeted with a smile. Did her heart just started to beat faster? Why was she so afraid now?

Ron's smile waned before he looked down. "KP, about last Friday—"

"Ron," she interrupted causing him to look up, "I want to discuss what had happened Friday, but not now, there's no time. We have to get to our homeroom. I also do not want to discuss this in front of the school."

Her best friend gave a relieved grin. "Beuno Nachos after school at 5?"

"Sounds good to me," she returned his grin. He knew she has cheerleading practice immediately after school.

They went to their perspective homeroom to start their school day.

Later in the day, Kim entered Bueno Nachos and spotted Ron in their usual dining booth. At lunch, Kim ate with Monique while Ron ate with Felix, so they truly haven't seen each other all day.

"Hey, KP!" Ron greeted with a smile as she sat opposite of him.

"Hi, Ron." Kim returned his smile. She always enjoyed seeing his goofy grin, for it mostly made her smile.

Her best friend gestured toward the nachos he had ordered. "Help yourself. I'm having my naco."

"I still think the naco is gross beyond reason," she rolled her eyes, remembering the first time Ron made the naco when she had applied to work at Bueno Nacho. She had tried the naco once and decided not to bother having another one.

Ron smirked and shrugged before taking a bite out of his naco. Rufus on the table was happily eating his own box of nachos.

"So how was your day?" Kim asked as she took a nacho and ate it.

Ron blanched before he held up several sheets of paper. "Barkin gave me more homework."

"Again?" Kim was flabbergasted. "Ron… When are you going to get your head in gear and start paying more attention to your studies? I don't mind tutoring you, but I know you're smart enough to handle some of your work on your own. Maybe then Mr. Barkin will not pile extra homework on you."

"Maybe," Ron admitted. He took another bite of naco before smirking at her. "Or maybe I enjoyed being in your company more often."

Kim grinned at that. She could only recalled a few times they were hardly separated for more than two to three days at most. There was that summer he had spent entirely at Camp Wannaweep, and the time he spent a week in Japan as an exchange student.

"As I said, I don't mind tutoring you," Kim replied. Ron's smirk turned into a grin.

Looking into the brown eyes of her friend, she sighed and brought forth her courage. "Ron, about Friday night… I just don't want to loose our friendship."

"Same here, KP," Ron said seriously, looking into her green eyes. "That's why I wanted to break-up with you. I just didn't know about the moodulator chip until Dr. Bortel told me. I'm glad that you're back to normal. You'd freaked me out, running after me all over the school like that."

"Yeah." Her cheeks were pinking. "That was embarrassing."

"Yeah, now we have to tell everyone the whole story," Ron said. "I already told my folks and Felix about the moodulators."

She was glad he changed the subject. "I told my family and Monique."

Ron frowned. "How are we going to get everyone in the school off our backs?"

Kim smirked. "No big. Monique told me she'd spread the story. It's quite easy to do so, given the way rumors and stories can spread quickly in school." Ron smiled, for that was the truth regarding the rumor mill.

Ron's face turned seriously again. "Kim… Have anything changed between us? I can't help but feel there's something different between us now."

"I think we're taken an extra step in our friendship, Ron," she replied. "I had spoke with Dr. Bortel on Saturday and he explained to me how the moodulator works. It **doesn't** create emotions but enhance the ones we currently have."

Ron blinked. "You're saying you do love me?"

Kim gave a little grin. "Not that kind of love, Ron. I know there are different kinds of love. Love we have for our parents. Love we have for siblings. Love we have for relatives. I think we're experiencing the love that exists between two friends, not the love of soul mates. The moodulator must have taken that love and made it into something more."

"That makes sense." He certainly cared for Kim as his best friend, and maybe this was why he felt he couldn't see them being girlfriend/boyfriend despite that nagging feeling in his heart. His heart was feeling that friendship love.

"So," Kim gave a small friendly smile, "still friends?"

Ron smiled back. "Always."

They both sighed, relieved that they had gotten this over. It was also perfect timing, for the Kimmunicator beeped. Wade's face appeared after Kim turned the screen on.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"First things first," Wade replied with a raised eyebrow. "Did you and Ron talk regarding the moodulators?" Kim had told him about the moodulators yesterday.

"We've just now finished," Kim answered with a smile. "We're back to being best friends."

Wade let out a puff of air in relief. "That's good. You two freaked me out on Friday."

Ron smirked in amusement. Despite he had been in a daze after Kim kissed him, he did remembered Wade's words – "Ugh! What's going on here! This isn't **normal**!"

Kim chuckled. "So what's the sitch, Wade? I know you wouldn't call just to talk about the moodulators."

"Right," Wade said, getting back to business. "Got a hit on the site from a museum in Africa. Vid cams and witnesses reported seeing a man and several monkeys, dressed like ninjas, stealing a rare monkey artifact. It's…"

"Monkey Fist," Kim, Ron, and Wade finished together.

The blonde teen slapped a hand over his eyes. "Aw, man! Does he ever give up?"

"Not likely," his redhead companion responded with a frown before returning to Wade. "Got our ride up?"

"Already done," the 11 year-old tech genius said. "You'll be pick-up in 30 minutes at your house."

"You rock, Wade." Kim grinned before turning off the Kimmunicator. "Come on, Ron. We have to change into our mission clothes." She rose and left Bueno Nacho for home, and Ron, with Rufus in his cargo pant's pocket, followed her.

For Kim, the world felt back to normal with the slight addition of knowing she cared for Ron bit more than she had before. For Ron, he was happy that his friendship with Kim was intact and his heart has a new feeling of the friendship love that had developed between them.

However, for one member of Team Possible, he still felt somewhat that maybe there was something more than friendship love he was feeling for his partner.

_Time: Back in the present at Upperton U_

"So that's how it had happened," Kim finished. "For me, I had thought of Ron as just a best friend, nothing more. Only after Prom Night I had thought the Moodulator Incident was perhaps the start of our soul mate love for each other."

"I certainly began starting to see you that way after the moodulators," Ron said. "It just didn't caught up to me fully until Eric started dating you."

Debra smiled at the couple. "Well, that certainly has to have been your 'unofficial' start of your soul mate love. Your friendship love just gradually had turned into the real thing."

"Yes, it did," Kim smiled at her friend.

George stretched his arms. "That was great to hear that story again." He then grinned. "How about another game? Anyone want to play me? Kim? Monique?"

"No way, Castle," Monique said. "You know Kim and I don't play video games."

"Debra?" George asked.

"Waa?" she looked at him, looking a bit nervous. "I'm not sure I want to."

George egged her. "Aw, come on. It's just a game."

Debra snorted. "That's what they all say." She gotten up from the bed, with Rufus still on her shoulder, and approached him.

"Here," George grinned and handed Debra the controller as he stood from his seat. "I just like to watch for now."

"Whom would I play then?" she inquired as she sat down.

"I don't mind playing a game," Ron replied. He took a spare chair and sat on it between Debra and Felix before taking Felix's controller. Kim and Monique rose from the beds to stand behind Ron.

After the game began, it was clear Debra seemed to be having trouble. Everyone else knew that Ron was not a better player than Felix or George, so if he was beating Debra, it only mean that Debra has practically no experience in the game. Frowning, Debra watched at Ron won the game easily.

"Well, that was too easy," Ron said with a small smile. Debra snorted, which prompt Ron to add, "Maybe Felix can help you."

Felix shrugged as he took the controller back from Ron. "I don't mind giving some pointers. Ready, Debra?"

With her nod, they started the game. Felix helped her a bit at the start, until he began noticing that Debra's game character was beating him.

"What the Hell?" Felix said with an open mouth. Everyone else was also gapping. They looked at the freshman student and saw her fingers were flying over the control buttons quickly, her eyes steadily glued to the TV screen.

Felix immediately got back to the game and began to fight back with everything he could throw at Debra. No effect. Upperton U's gymnastic heroine won over him.

When it was over, everyone still was staring at Debra with amazement as a big smug grin appeared on her face. She took the wire of the controller and began to twirl the controller around. "Oopsie," she said as she looked at Felix, "I gotten my second wind back."

George was the first to break the silence as he began to laugh. "You little wench, you played us! You acted like you never played before!" Kim and Monique soon began laughing as well.

Debra, still smiling smugly, turned to George. "Well, I certainly wasn't going to tell, you boys, that I grew up playing video games in Japan." With a final twirl of the controller, she flung it at George, who caught it, before she rose. "I was somewhat a Tom Boy growing up."

Stretching her petite, trim body, Debra yawned. "I think I better call it a night."

"Debra," Felix called out. She turned to face him. He smiled challengingly at her. "You owe me a rematch."

She gave an equal expression back right at him. "The next time I stop by and you're here, I'll gladly give you that rematch."

Kim smiled at Debra. "I as well will call it a night."

Monique nodded. "Same here." She stepped over to Debra, smiling. "**You** girl, certainly gave these boys a whopping!"

"Well, we'll see the next time she stops over," Felix reminded about the rematch. "I'll be ready next time."

"We'll see about that, Mr. Renton," Debra smirked. "We'll see about that." Felix smiled.

Debra petted Rufus on the head before putting him down on Ron's bed. "Good night, guys. It certainly was fun." All three boys said good night before she left the room into the hallway. Monique also said good night before following Debra out.

Kim gave a quick good night kiss for Ron before also saying good night and followed her friends out. All three ladies left the building toward the girls' dorms.

All in all, it certainly has been an interesting night for all.

The End

* * *

After-story A/N: The idea, of how the Moodulators work, was taken off Jezrianna2.0's "Moods". Her story gave a sound explanation how the device would work (for me at least), given Kim went after Ron and none of the other boys in high school. I simply modified Kim's feelings to balance what we know in the series between "Emotion Sickness" and "So the Drama". Kim had returned to seeing Ron as 'just friends' after "Emotion Sickness" and didn't realized her love for him until the end of "So the Drama". 'Friendship love' seems a likely explanation why she went after Ron, when the moodulator was set to 'love', yet she still thought of him as 'just friends' afterward. 


End file.
